The New Werid kid
by aireagle92
Summary: This is a other Girl go to CGL she was born different and stay different but with a camp find of Boys how do you think she keep it hinding. Just waited and see it before Stanley
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any Holes stuff but I don't own my oc's 

I was sitting on an old school bus being going to some juilved camp in Texas called Camp Green Lake I was handcuffed to the seat in front of me. Look I'm not a bad kid bad thing happened to me. The whole reason why I'm being sent here was because of that stupid thing heck it was not my fault. It was those girls I was walking home from school minding my own business this is when I was living in New York. My brother and I have been in care for a couple years now after your parents were killed in the car cashed. The State hadn't to find grandparents of our parents. Getting back to the reason has I walked in the street a group of girls that went to my school were waiting in a alley way all the girls were girly girls "They she is" the lead girl said they come running that me in heels I took off running to get the hell away it didn't work. I got a alley way that was a dead end "Did you think you could get away Alex" the same girl said "What the hell do you wanted" I asked back backing up a little more long story shorted I kicked there but and a cop saw the thing a pulled me a away from the girls. The judge said I could go to camp green lake or jail I chosen camp that night I found out it in Texas and an all boys camp. I was born with black hair with blue eyes I cut my hair short likely I was born flat chest. My brother and I both had gifts if that what you wanted to called them that my brother could messed with wood and I could messed with water. Both will and I were in foster care mainly are parents were killed in a car wrecked I was born in New York. The only reason we were in care was because service still haven't found are uncles and aunts. As I sated on the bus I was wearing baggy brown guy short with a guy white tank top, and black all star and my black back pack.

So tell me what you think but be nice ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any holes charaters but I do own my oc's**

As we pulled closer I could only see holes and a lot of holes. I looked in front I could make out a group of building. We pulled in to the camp I'm guessing all I could see guys wearing orange jumpsuit. The bus came to halt

"Get off" the driver said

"Sorry but I can't till the guard un cuffed me" I said back

The guard got up coming over to me and un cuffed me

"Let go" the guard said pushing me forward I as walked off the bus I pulled my hat down more "Come on punk" pushing me again to a office part of the building.

I heard a couple of guy's yelled "Fresh meat"

As I walked into the office part I felt air contdiute. I saw a man middle age with a snake tattole he had a brown mustare with a Moe hawk style hair which was dirty blond with side burn and blue eyes. He was eating sun flower seed

"Sit down" he said I did has I was told he then took a cup or something and slipped another seed in the cup. He took the clapboard with my info

"What with the sun flower seed" the guard asked

"I quit smoking" He said "Alex Waterwood my name is Mr. Sir went you talked to me you we called that" after he said it

I silmked a later "You think that funny"

"No Mr. Sir" I said back

"This isn't a girl scouts camp" Mr. Sir said "You understand"

"Yes Mr. Sir" I Said

"You thirsty Alex" asked

"Yes Mr. Sir" I said

"Get used to it for the next two years" Mr. Sir said. As we walked out of the office "What do you see Alex" He asked "Anita guard towers, about a electric fence"

"No Mr. Sir" I said

"If you wanted to run then go I'm not going after you" Mr. Sir we then walked to a other building. I was a tall guy in the dark

"Hey Mr. Sir" He said Mr. Sir ignored him. He then grabbed a pair of boots then thewn then down "Get undress"

"Excused Mr. Sir I'm Girl "I said finally

"What did you said Waterwood" Mr. Sir asked

"I'm a girl" I said

"Yea so" Mr. Sir said back

"I'm not getting change in front of him or you Mr. Sir " I said getting angry my eyes flashed bright blue

"Hank get out of here" Mr. Sir said the guy left and Mr. Sir turn his back to me I change fast "

Thank you Mr. Sir" I said he turn back then to garbed that my bag

"Mr. Sir un.. un... I have female items" He drop the bag he then example the two set of clothes one for work other for relaxed on the three day your relaxed clothes became your work clothes. Then example the shovel thing five feet deep and feet five wide the shovel is your tool. He was the yellow lizard thing.

"Alex Waterwood" voice said from behind me

"Yea" I said turning around to see a man with a wideband hat he had a beard with a blue buttons top and white short with knee length socks and brown sated

"You made have done a bad thing but you're not a bad kid" the guy said

"My name is Mr. Pendanski come on Alex" Mr. Pendanski said

as I he walk out I follow after him we my back pack on my left shoulder "You will be in D tent that the mess hall" pointing to a building to the right "that the showers" pointing to the showers that going to be insced "They is only one knots only cold" the Dude A.K.A Mr. Pendanski show me around. About four guys two white and two black all were wearing all orange jumpsuit. The far guy on right was big and black, dirt on his face he had on his head I think it was grey or black couldn't tell. Then the next guy was white dirt on his face again had a wood peck in his mouth brown baseball cap with a white cloth around his head. Then the next guy was also white he had on a green cameo bucket hat then the last guy was black wide faced glass and a white cloth that look like a phantom crown

"Hey mom who the new kid "The far boy on the left said

"This is Alex" Mr. Pendanski said "Alex this is Rex, Alan, Louis, and Theodore"

"Nice to meet you" I said to them

"The name is X-ray, that Barf Bag, that Squid, and that Armpit" The first guy said

"And that Mom" the guy who was called Barf Bag said

"They got they nicknames but I who like to called them by the normal that people will know them then" Mom said I rolled my eyes that not let see but let the guy see it they smirked ." Louis, can you show Alex her cot"

"Did you said she" X Ray asked

"Yes" Mr. Pendanski said

"You got to be joking a girl in the in the tent we doom" Squid said

"Watch it Little Squid" I said back allowing my eyes to flashed again this time more blue.

This made him shut up he look scared I smirked a little

"Come on" Barf Bag said and started to walk off with following him to D tent. After getting into the tent "this is your cot" pointing the far left cot away from the other.

"Thanks" I said back dropping myself on the cot.

"This suck will have a freaking girl in are tent's" Squid said

"You think just stay out of my stuff or else" I said back giving him a look

"Or what" Squid said back

"Would you like to know" I said getting up

"Alan, Alex stop this now" Mom said back

"Clam down Mom let them yelled it out" X-Ray said

I allowed a bit of the water in Squid body which made him fall over his self I smirked a little and others started to laughed even Mom a horn went off

"Dinner time" Barf bag called "You coming Alex"

I followed them to the mess way the food was worst then well other then Cara chess and beef pie I this can't eat that stuff but Will can and will I sat by Barf bag

"So what are in for Alex" X- ray asked

"Got into a fight with drug up girls in New York City " I said back

"That sound hard" Squid said back with a laughed behind it

"You would portably get your but had to you on a sliver plate then get a made over" I said back

"Burn" Armpit said the others laughed a little

X-ray took the white bread from everyone big deal it didn't matter after dinner we headed back to are tent I didn't talk to anyone after they were asleep I sneaked out of the tent with a bottle of water digging a small hole and pour the water in

"Cara Willons" I whisper Cara appeared in the water Cara was in her mid thirty with short blond hair and warm grey eyes she was normal height

"Alex my dear" she said back

"Shhh you have to whisper" I whisper back

"Ok I need to tell you the Raven King is coming for you" Cara whisper back

"What are you for real" I whisper/asked

"I'm sorry Alex" Cara whisper back

"It ok" I whisper back

"I send you it later" Cara whisper back

"Go two go your Will"

"I know I know" I whisper "tell Will I love him"

"Will do" she said back laughing a little The water was then sucked up by the earth I sneaked back in and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Please tell me what you think but be nice about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any Holes people But I do own my Oc's**

Ch.3

Around four ten a.m. I woke up with a jump the others were still fast asleep I quietly got up and change my last night tank top into a clean blue tank top. Around four thirty a loud alarm went off I covered my ears had the others get up I grab a pair of digging gloves and follow them out I heard Mom blow a whisper I gave him a look

"The early mole dig the deepest hole" Mom said

We were line up waiting for Mr. Sir to open the library

"Come and get it" Mr. Sir said

We went and grab a shovel I noticed X-Ray had grab a shovel with orange tape on it we then grab breakreast that we not good that all and juice. As we headed out I pulled my hat which was a brown bucket hat written on it was Sc'ath which in Irish mean shadow we then went to dig after we were told were to dig I started to dig I ignore what the others said main Squid I was getting cut on my hands I ignore it

"Fada an l'a go s'amh Fada an oiche gan ghruain An ghealach, an ghrian, an ghaoth Moladh duit, a Dhia" I whisper to myself Cara taught Will and I Irish it mean "Long is the day with peace Long is the night without gloom Thou art the moon, the sun, the wind I praise you, my God!"

"What you saiding" Zigzag asked

"It Irish" I yelled back

"What" Squid yelled

"You know were Ireland is right" I yelled back "It they ancient language"

"It sound like a load of made up words" Squid yelled back as he shovel out a bit of dirt and threw that me

"Why do you Pog mo th'oin" which meant kiss my ass I yelled back I took some water then went back to digging

"Hey Squid stop bugging Alex" Barf bag called over to Squid hole

"Look like Barf bag have a crush" Armpit called all the guys started to laughed I laughed a little

"I'm do not have a crush" Brag bag yelled back

"Yea you do" Armpit yelled "

You like the Chica" Magnet yelled in a sing song voice

Went the water tank truck came by I was three feet down already I had made nit in the side of the hole so could I climb out I pulled myself out and get in line dead last behind Zero.

"How you did Waterwood" Mr. Sir asked me

"I'm doing fine Mr. Sir" I said back getting my water bottle back and headed back my hole. Went Mom came with lunch was pretty much done after eating

"Alex you got a thing it in the tent" Mom said

"Thanks Mom" I said back I headed back to camp

"Man I didn't think she be done" Armpit said as I walked away

"So what" Squid said back I smirk a little but kept walking to camp as I entered the tent I saw a huge box on my cot Zero was laying on his cot.

"Hey Zero" I said

He nodded his head as if saiding hello. I opened the box to see a Celtic protection necklace, a small mirror that was to be held, paper, and book on myths. I slid on the necklace, hided the book under my pillow and put the mirror in a pocket I put the paper in my bag then also a letter from Cara,

_"Please take care of yourself and don't get into a fight went I'm not there to end it and he is coming." _

As the others came in I ignored them by reading the book

"What are you reading" Brag bad asked

"The thing that Mom said about" I said back

"It only stories it not real" Squid said

"You wish" I whisper

That dinner bell went off we headed out as we sat down I could heard someone from C tent was happy about something

"What the C camper happy about" I asked

"That Dragon" X-ray said "He done his time here he going tonight"

After dinner I was still reading

"What with the necklace" Zigzag asked

"My adopted Mom send it to me" I said back

"Whatever" Squid said "Don't let the evil fairly get tonight" as he went to bed

"Night Irish" X-ray said As soon has everyone was fast asleep I sneaked out again and pull out that mirror

"Cara Willons" I whisper She appeared in mirror

"So are you happy I send you the Mirror Alex" Cara asked

"What do you think" I whisper back joking a little "So what about Fir-Fia-Caw Ard Ri" I asked

"He is coming he will be in a human form" Cara answer

"Who are you talking to" I heard Squid asked I turn to see Squid and the others watching.

**Tell me what you think and be nice please about.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any Holes things or stuff but I do own my Oc's**

Ch.4

"Hey guys" I said put my left hand on the back of my head

"Who you talking to" Armpit asked

"No one" I said back putting the mirror back into my pocket  
"Your were talking to someone about Fir what" Squid said back

"No I wasn't" I said back

"You can trust us" Brag bag said

"if I took you only bad thing would happened" I said back

"No it wouldn't" X-ray said coming down and put his hand on my shoulder

"Fine" I said "But don't think it funny and don't tell anyone please"

"Your Secret safe with us" Brag bad said

As I sated down on my cot they sat down and waited I told a breath

"Went I was born was different I'm part faerie" I said

Squid started to laughed I allowed my eyes to become all blue with black slits I look up that him he shut up

"Du'n do bh'eal you bloody eejit or do you wanted to my a fool of yours in front everyone" I yelled pushing myself up Standing in front of him holding up my right hand Squid body followed my hand movement and move my two fingers his arms follow he look like tree I smirked

"What the hell" Brag bag whisper

"I part Bunadh na Farraige A.K.A sea faerie" I said "My Mother was a full sea faerie princess and she meet Dad a non faerie folk her father Ard Ri of the sea was not happy about this but Mom love Dad so that that"

"But why do you have the water thing" Squid asked still in his tree thing

"It in my blood ok" I said back "When both my Mom and Dad die Cara adopted Will my little brother and I. She help control my powers and Will's also being of faerie blood"

"Then what the Fir thing" Zigzag asked

"It called the Fir-Fia-Caw Ard Ri which mean the Raven people high king" I said back" He was in love with my Mom but went she refused his love he didn't take it well he send his men to kill all of us but he didn't think Will and I had power but he was wrong and know what me to married him but I refused like my Mother he is still after me he bevile if he married me he will have good grace with my grandfather the Ard Ri of the sea and my grandmother the Ard banrion of the earth"

"Well I need some sleep" X-ray said and then fell asleep the others follow except Squid who was still in the tree form. I allowed him control of his arms he gave me a look I smirked back and went to sleep. I woke up in a cold sweat the Fir-Fia-Caw Ard Ri was here and looking for me. As I got up I was dead quiet and change into a new white tank top the bell went off and others got up. "What wrong Irish" X-ray asked

"He here" I whisper my eyes were a greyish blue and crying

"It ok Irish" Brag bag said "He won't get you"

I finally stop crying and we headed out as we walk out I saw a new guy after seeing his face I knew it was him. He had short raven black hair and dark grey almost black beastie eyes he was tall and lean and he was looking that me dead in the eyes I gave a little scream Squid look ever I was looking

"What wrong Irish" He whisper to me

"The Ard Ri" I whisper back

"It ok" He said back putting his hand on my shoulder

"I hope so" I said back

We then went to dig as we dig The Fir-Fia-Caw Ard Ri was watching me I refused to look that him

"That new kid watching you Irish" Zigzag asked

"I know Zigzag" I said back I was done like normal right after Zero

I headed back I refused to look that the Raven king. He follow me and went I got to camp he put be behind a building

"So we meet again little faerie" He whisper to me

"Go to Hell Fir-Fia-Caw" I whisper back

"I can't do that your grandparents will be so happy to see the granddaughter is safe and sound" He said back

I punched him dead in the nose and he started to bleed sliver blood dip out I smirk and he let go of me I ran back to the tent he didn't come after me. I sat down on my cot and cry not like few tears like a rain storm I curled myself up and look like an orange ball. Went the other's can in I was still crying

"What wrong Irish" Squid asked

"He…He try to take me" I whisper crying Squid pulled me into a hug

"It ok Irish he won't ever touch or take you again" Squid whisper to me holding me tighter

"I never thought Squid would care about a girl let alone and a half faerie" X-ray said

"Let him she need to calm down and Squid is portably in love her anyway" Barfbag said back

The bell went off meeting dinner we went my eyes were red of crying I didn't eat anything

"You have to eat something Irish" Squid said

"I'm not hungry" I said

"Eat something Irish" X-ray said

"I'm not hungry" I said back

I head back to the tent lucky the Fir-Fia-Caw didn't come after me I pulled out my mirror

"Cara Willons" I said she came up

"Hello Sweetheart" Cara said "I'm sorry"

"For what" I asked

"For the Raven king" Cara said back

"I know that all ready Cara he try to take me today" I yelled back crying "I hate every one right now he wanted is favor with my grandfather and grandmother"

"Oh sweetheart it will be all right" Cara said back

"No it not" I said back still crying

**Please tell me what you think but be nice about.**


End file.
